


Wilkilén y la Sombra / Wilkilén and the Shadow.

by Elennare



Category: La Saga de los Confines - Liliana Bodoc
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, English, Español | Spanish, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilkilén en el reino de la Sombra, y la Sombra en el mundo de los hombres.<br/>Spoilers para el tercer libro, “Los Dias del Fuego” (toma lugar luego de la muerte de varios personajes). Versiones en castellano (capitulo 1) e inglés (capitulo 2). </p><p>Wilkilén in the realm of the Shadow, and the Shadow in the world of men. Spoilers for book three, “Los Dias del Fuego”(Takes place after the death of several characters). Spanish (chapter 1) and English (chapter 2) versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wilkilén y la Sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito para el desafio "el otro lado" en fan_flashworks.

_En el reino de la Sombra..._  
Wilkilén juega con Kume, como los niños que alguna vez fueron, antes de la llegada de los emisarios del Odio Eterno. Otros se les unen, niños husihuilkes de tez morena y cabellos negros, que también llegaron allí antes de tiempo. Juntos, juegan los juegos que jugaron alguna vez en Los Confines, y que se acabaron demasiado pronto.

 _En el reino de la Sombra..._  
Wilkilén baila con Shampalwe, la madre que nunca conoció. Pueden bailar eternamente, en este lugar sin tiempo, y danzan incansables. Sentado de piernas cruzadas, Dulkancellin les marca el ritmo con las palmas. A veces deja de hacerlo, se levanta, y tomando a su hija en brazos la hace volar por los aires, y Wilkilén rie y rie.

 _En el reino de la Sombra..._  
Wilkilén se sienta al lado de Vieja Kush, y cantan juntas las viejas canciones de las Tierras Fértiles. Zumba el Dañino Mosquito, sin nadie que se queje porque se descuiden las tareas. Aqui no hay tareas que descuidar. Se despide al Venado, que permanece en las Tierras Fértiles. Así como los vivos se despiden de los muertos, también los muertos deben despedirse de los vivos.

 _En el reino de la Sombra..._  
Wilkilén a veces desarma sus trenzas, sin saber por qué lo hace. La Destrenzada recuerda, entonces. Recuerda a Welenkín y su belleza de puma salvaje. Recuerda a los sideresios. Recuerda la flecha de amor desesperado, que fue a la vez salvación y muerte. Recuerda, hasta que los recuerdos duelen demasiado. Entonces, se peina... y la inocente se seca con sus trenzas renegridas las lágrimas que no sabe por qué dejó caer.

 _En el mundo de los hombres..._  
La Sombra escucha los pasos en su reino. Pasos ligeros de una niña que una vez peinó su cabello sin temor, que una vez pintó líneas en sus manos lisas, que la amó. La Sombra escucha, y recuerda. Se mira las manos, con esa única línea añil que el agua no pudo borrar, o no quiso poder. La Sombra escucha, y recuerda, y mira... Y permanece lejos del monte, por Wilkilén.


	2. Wilkilén and the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "other side" challenge at fan_flashworks.

_In the realm of the Shadow..._  


Wilkilén plays with Kume, like the children they once were, before the arrival of the servants of the Eternal Hatred. Others join them, husihuilke children with brown skin and dark hair, who also arrived here before their time. Together, they play the games they once played in Los Confines, that ended too soon.

 _In the realm of the Shadow..._  
Wilkilén dances with Shampalwe, the mother she never knew. They can dance eternally, in this place without time, and they do, tireless. Sitting with legs crossed, Dulkancellin claps to mark the beat. Sometimes he stops, rises, and taking his daughter in his arms makes her fly through the air, and Wilkilén laughs and laughs.

 _In the realm of the Shadow..._  
Wilkilén sits next to Old Kush, and they sing together the old songs of the Fertile Lands. The Wicked Mosquito buzzes, without anyone complaining that the chores are being neglected. Here there are no chores to neglect. They sing farewell to the Deer, who remains in the Fertile Lands. As the living say farewell to the dead, so too must the dead say farewell to the living.

 _In the realm of the Shadow..._  
Wilkilén sometimes undoes her plaits, without knowing why she does it. The Destrenzada* remembers, then. Remembers Welenkín and his wild puma beauty. Remembers the sideresios. Remembers the arrow of desperate love, that was both salvation and death. Remembers, until the memories hurt too much. Then, she plaits her hair... and the innocent dries with her black plaits the tears she doesn’t know why she let fall.

 _In the world of men...._  
The Shadow hears the footsteps in her realm. Light steps of a girl who once combed her hair without fear, who once painted lines on her smooth hands, who loved her. The Shadow hears, and remembers. She looks at her hands, with that solitary indigo line that water couldn’t erase, or didn’t want to erase. The Shadow hears, and remembers, and looks... and remains far from the mountain, for Wilkilén.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Destrenzada means “woman with unplaited hair”, which is a rather unwieldy epithet in English, so I left it untranslated.


End file.
